Aula de Historia
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Era preciso estudar muito para ser um santo de Atena. Era preciso aprender sobre o passado para mudar o futuro. Yaoi, Shaka e Mu.


**Título:** Aula de História  
**Autor(a):** ShiryuForever94  
**Categoria:** Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Mu e Shaka, Realidade Alternativa.  
**Advertências:** Insinuação de sexo.  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** Oneshot  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Era preciso estudar muito para ser um santo de Atena. Era preciso aprender sobre o passado para mudar o futuro.  
**Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei.

**Dedicatória**: Presente de Ano Novo (eu sei, tá tarde...) para Daniz Gemini

Fatos que tornam a história em Realidade Alternativa:

Shion é o Grande Mestre

Saga ainda não tem um lado negro

Aiolos está vivo, Mu está no Santuário e não exilado em Jamiel.

Todos os santos de ouro se conhecem bem

Não há uma guerra santa iminente

* * *

_AULA DE HISTÓRIA  
ShiryuForever94_

* * *

O adolescente de lindos olhos verdes olhava pela janela, vigiando a hora em que seu mestre chegaria.

Estava nervoso. Não queria parecer fraco, nem queria parecer indiferente. Por que era tão difícil apenas dizer...

Que amava?

Não, não era amor passional, paixão, sexo. Era apenas amor. Amor intenso por aquele que lhe ensinara que ser único, ser diferente, ser do seu próprio jeito era algo de que deveria se orgulhar.

Mu de Áries talhara com amor intenso uma caixa de madeira de sândalo. Era perfumada, rara e delicada.

"Ei, Mu, já terminou? Vai mesmo embrulhar? Sabe que o sândalo por si só já é um presente, não é mesmo?

"Ah, Shaka, é tão simples. Ele é tão mais importante que uma caixinha de madeira..."

"Tolo. A árvore do sândalo vem da Índia tem um significado especial. Tenho certeza que Shion, sendo quem é, sabe muito bem que eu o ajudaria e, modéstia à parte, eu trouxe esse sândalo da Índia, que é o país que produz a melhor madeira e os melhores óleos aromatizantes. Além disso, na Índia o sândalo é uma árvore sagrada, protegida pelo governo. Sabia que uma árvore só pode ser cortada após vinte e cinco anos de vida?"

"Shaka, eu não imaginava..." Havia assombro na voz de Mu. O indiano era seu melhor amigo e sabia o quanto Shion era querido e admirado por ele, Mu. "Obrigado."

"Ora, não é para qualquer um que eu ofereço minha amizade." Segurou-se para não dizer 'nem meu amor', mas não tinha certeza de que o lemuriano entenderia aquilo. Sabia há alguns meses que o que sentia pelo ariano era bem mais que amizade, mas eram jovens demais. Shaka tinha alma antiga, velha, experiente. Ele sentia... Ele sabia... Mas e Mu? Melhor não forçar, ainda não. Ou talvez devesse. Quem sabe? Tinham algumas coisas em comum.

Shaka era tido como estranho desde o dia em que chegara e, por isso, se aproximara tanto de Mu. Não era fácil conversar com Buda, ter um cosmo considerado gigantesco aos cinco anos de idade e, ainda por cima, ser loiro de olhos azuis mesmo oriundo da Índia.

O lemuriano de pintinhas no lugar de sobrancelhas, cabelos cor de lavanda e imensos olhos de jade também era diferente. Não eram gregos, nem eram "normais" e, mesmo assim, eram valorosos, incríveis e vencedores. Fora uma identificação que Shaka fizera com facilidade, mas temia que o ariano não conseguisse entender. Estavam com um pouco mais de quinze anos e, desde que haviam recebido suas armaduras, eram amigos.

Muito amigos.

"Não quis ofender você, Shaka. Estou nervoso. Eu nunca disse. Quer dizer, eu jamais tratei Shion assim, bem, você entende..." O lemuriano ficou um tanto corado.

"Ele não é apenas sua figura paterna, Mu. Ele é nosso Grande Mestre, um exemplo e alguém que podemos admirar e amar. Eu compreendo. Se eu tivesse coragem, também diria que ele é como se fosse meu pai." O que não iria dizer era que evitava pensar nisso pois tornar-se-iam como irmãos e não queria ser considerado como irmão por Mu. De jeito algum...

"Eu o amo como a um pai, você sabe." Mu disse colocando a caixa finamente esculpida num pacote colorido cheio de carneirinhos e amarrando com um laço. "Esse papel não é muito infantil?"

"Não. Vocês são arianos. O símbolo do signo de vocês é um carneiro. Não vejo problema nisso." Shaka sorriu e deixou o amigo ver os olhos azuis brilhando ainda mais. Não, ele não ficava de olhos fechados quando estava perto de Mu.

"Bem, é verdade. Certo. Só mais um laço..."

"Ele está chegando. Que tal apenas se acalmar, entregar a caixa e pronto?" Shaka estava inquieto. Shion era poderoso, era sábio, era seu mestre também e... Shion sabia. Tinha certeza que sim. Jamais dissera com todas as letras, mas o poderoso ariano que lutara ao lado de Dohko na Guerra Santa anterior era perceptivo e já entendera os sentimentos de Shaka fazia algum tempo.

"Olá, rapazes. Não deveriam estar na aula de História Antiga com Saga?" Shion tinha um tom de voz apaziguador com leve censura.

"Estamos indo, apenas... Bem, Mu gostaria de entregar-lhe um presente." Shaka ajudou. Mu estava levemente corado, sem graça e estendeu a caixa para Shion.

"Espero que não se ofenda. Estamos indo!" Mu agarrou Shaka pela mão e saiu de lá correndo como se estivesse sendo perseguido pelo próprio Hades.

"Mu, por favor, não somos criminosos!" Shaka ofegava enquanto entravam esbaforidos na sala em que Saga dava aulas sobre as cidades-estados gregas, Esparta e Atenas.

"As Pólis eram conhecidas como cidades-Estados, porque eram como cidades mas cada uma tinha tanto poder, que até pareciam um país." A voz cheia de orgulho de Saga de Gêmeos. "Pólis eram o modelo das antigas cidades gregas, desde o período arcaico até o período clássico, perdendo sua hegemonia durante o domínio grego. Devido às suas características, o termo pode ser usado como sinônimo de cidade-Estado."

"Falaremos com ele depois. Estamos atrasados para a aula!" Mu aduziu sob o olhar fuzilante de um geminiano muito perceptivo.

"Shaka, Mu. Já que estão atrasados, que tal discorrerem sobre o exército de Esparta?"

"Senhor?" Shaka vacilou. Era ótimo em história, mas realmente não havia estudado o bastante.

"Eu falo!" Mu respirou fundo. Havia estudado com afinco aquele tema, afinal de contas eles, os cavaleiros, eram um exército, não eram?

"Prossiga." Saga sentou-se com um sorriso discreto no rosto. O pupilo de Shion. Ah, ele sabia o quanto Mu amava seu mestre. Podia ler o cosmo do jovem sucessor da armadura de áries com facilidade. Vira Mu crescer dia a pós dia em sabedoria, força e inteligência. Shion era realmente um homem de muito valor.

"Os lemas do exército espartano eram a força, a obediência e a agilidade. Os espartanos tinham orgulho de serem combatentes ferozes e não havia nenhuma outra cidade tão forte em seus treinamentos. O espartano era treinado e ensinado desde o nascimento." Mu pigarreou e olhou para Shaka com afeto. "Tal como nós, eles eram submetidos a uma duríssima rotina de treinamentos que aprimoravam sua capacidade de luta. Toda sua vida era dedicada ao combate."

"Se vivermos até os sessenta anos, poderemos nos aposentar." Máscara da Morte comentou tirando risadas dos colegas. "Era a idade em que podiam se aposentar, não era, Saga?"

"Ora, um guerreiro costumava morrer jovem, ainda mais naqueles tempos. Se tivermos sorte chegaremos aos cinquenta anos, mas não os quero pensando nisso ainda. Temos muito tempo pela frente. Prossiga, Mu." Saga gostaria muito de poder viver mais alguns anos.

"Que o diga meu mestre." Mu sorriu e a sala toda riu com ele. Shion tinha mais de duzentos anos, afinal.

"Os espartanos eram fortes. Eles tinham ótima condição física, eram corajosos e impetuosos." Mu pontuou com orgulho.

"Aprenderam com Milo, sem dúvida!" Aiolia comentou recebendo um tapa na cabeça de Camus. "Ei, qual é?" O leonino reclamou recebendo um olhar gelado do francês.

"Comportem-se." Aiolos estava ali, ao lado de Saga. Sempre ao lado de Saga. "Milo é um ótimo cavaleiro, como todos vocês. Vamos em frente."

Saga lançou um olhar cheio de amor para Aiolos e suspirou. A vida de guerreiros... Tão difícil... "Vamos lá, ariano. Você é bom nisso. Ensine aos seus colegas."

"Acho que os espartanos eram todos arianos, isso sim. Não pensavam muito, só se jogavam na luta e pronto. Para que estudar algo que já acabou faz tempo?" Afrodite comentou com uma rosa perfumada e perigosa nos dedos ágeis.

"Que tal guardar suas rosas, Afrodite? Não queremos ninguém desmaiando no meio da aula. Devia dar mais valor às aulas, sem conhecer nosso passado, não podemos mudar nosso futuro." Aldebaran se ajeitava em seu lugar. Crescera demais, mal cabia na cadeira.

"Eu lutarei quando for preciso e não o farei por impulso, mas por ter sido muito bem treinado por meu mestre Shion. Se querem saber, justamente por saber sobre o passado que farei o que puder para que muitas coisas horríveis jamais se repitam. Se estudar é o que posso fazer agora, é o que farei." Mu respondeu com ar orgulhoso.

"Certo, que tal então apenas seguirmos a aula?" Aiolos sorriu. A impetuosidade dos adolescentes...

"Tudo bem. Vejamos, quando pensamos nesse gosto pela luta, no sentimento de superioridade e na preocupação com a condição física, concluímos que os espartanos eram homens muito corajosos e intrépidos. Provavelmente, muitas pessoas dificilmente cogitariam que a prática homossexual seria comum nas fileiras dessa poderosa força militar embora alguns queiram omitir a questão do amor entre iguais e impingir o amor heterossexual de Leônidas por sua rainha. Sinceramente, até parece que era a rainha quem ele amava!"

Todos riram na sala de aula novamente e Saga pigarreou.

"Como já ensinamos a vocês, o amor é bonito. Não façam julgamentos, apenas amem e sejam felizes. A vida vale à pena, sempre, mas com um amor, é melhor ainda." Seus olhos novamente em Aiolos.

Aiolos mordiscou de leve os lábios e suspirou sentindo o cosmo poderoso de Saga deixa-lo tonto. Recuperou-se rapidamente. "Escutem-me."

Silêncio absoluto. Aiolos era muito respeitado e querido.

"Variados estudos dizem que o comportamento homossexual era comum entre aqueles que participavam do duríssimo mundo das batalhas. Os comandantes militares acreditavam que o estreitamento dos laços entre dois guerreiros faria com que ficassem mais dispostos a lutar pela cidade-Estado. Fora isso, o próprio envolvimento servia de estratégia ao impelir o soldado a continuar em batalha pelo seu companheiro. De minha parte, eu morreria por Saga sem titubear."

"Aiolos..." Saga murmurou sentindo sua alma berrar seu amor pelo outro grego.

"Talvez por isso nós todos sejamos tão fortes. Há amor entre nós. De variadas formas." Shaka falou em tom neutro.

"Ama alguém tanto assim, virginiano? Quem é o santo que vai aguentar seu humor insuportável?" Afrodite tinha outra rosa perfeita entre os dedos. Perigoso. Mortal. Belíssimo. O pisciano era a perfeição em pessoa.

"Pausanias sabia das coisas." Camus falou em tom neutro.

"Elabore." Shion de Áries. Surgido do nada, belíssimo na armadura de Áries que esperava entregar a Mu antes de morrer.

"Sim, senhor. Sendo o sucessor do rei Leônidas, ele defendeu a prática homossexual como sendo forma de expressão amorosa superior. Criticava, no entanto, esse tipo de sentimento entre homens que fossem de uma mesma faixa etária." Camus respondeu com olhar calmo como era seu costume.

"Ou seja, talvez devêssemos nos apaixonar por nossos mestres, o que seria um pouco difícil na nossa idade, não é Shion?" Dohko de Libra apareceu no local com um sorriso perfeito no rosto bonito.

"Hunf. Não é bem isso. O contexto histórico é apenas um parâmetro. Eu, por exemplo, talvez tenha querido me apaixonar perdidamente por um colega de armas. Não apenas por querer ser ótimo guerreiro. Talvez seja apenas amor." Shion respondeu com ar sério.

"Está dizendo com todas as letras que é louco por mim?" Dohko encarou o ariano.

"Exatamente." Shion respondeu e o cosmo enorme do Grande Mestre fez a temperatura aumentar alguns graus.

"Isso é uma aula de história antiga. Se me dão licença." Saga pigarreou e escreveu um tema de redação no quadro. "Façam um texto sobre motivação para lutar."

"Shion..." Dohko de Libra ofegou. Aquele maldito ariano! Não conseguia não ser louco por ele!

"Mestre, talvez possamos escrever sobre amor e admiração?" Mu observava o cosmo de seu Mestre e sentia-se tão feliz.

"O amor tem variadas formas, Mu. Escolha a que lhe aprouver." Aiolos respondeu observando seu irmão, Aiolia, sorrir.

"Talvez eu deva falar mais um pouco sobre o assunto." Saga mordiscou os lábios e respirou fundo. "Entendam, na Grécia antiga era considerado normal, natural, que um homem adulto sentisse atração sexual por jovens de ambos os sexos. Frisemos bem a palavra 'ambos'. Não tínhamos os julgamentos feitos hoje. As classificações de hoje em homossexual e heterossexual não existiam. Os romanos não tinham esses pensamentos sobre a sexualidade. Para terem ideia, não existiam palavras em latim para esses conceitos."

"Isso é incrível!" Aiolia tinha os olhos cheios de luz. Achava incrível ouvir as aulas de história de Saga.

"Também acho." Saga continuou. "Não havia nenhum tipo de censura moral a homens já adultos que gostassem de atos sexuais com mulheres ou homens. A distinção era feita, no entanto quanto ao status do par, ou seja, sexo feito com prostitutas ou com escravos do sexo masculino não era problema algum."

"Então o preconceito era de classes?" Shura perguntou com seu jeito sério.

"Não era exatamente preconceito, era um costume. Mas há mais detalhes. Não havia problemas desde que o cidadão romano fosse a parte ativa da relação, o que desqualificaria o pólo passivo de uma relação sexual entre homens. Isso é algo com que não concordo, absolutamente." Saga foi bem enfático.

"Nem eu. Não deve haver subordinação em um relacionamento amoroso. Quer dizer, eu tive a sorte de apenas fazer sexo com quem eu amo, então não compreendo o sexo num sentido abusivo ou como parte de um jogo de poder e submissão." Aiolos complementou sem nenhum tipo de receio.

Alguns dos alunos ficaram bem corados e isso incluía Shaka. Ele não queria pensar em estar numa cama se enfiando no corpo de Mu, mas era o que estava acontecendo. Se não dominasse seus pensamentos teria um ereção e isso o deixaria doente de vergonha.

"Não tenham vergonha. Sexo é algo natural. Não deve ser um tabu para nenhum de vocês. Apenas devem ser cuidadosos com seus corpos e com os de seus parceiros. Respeito é sempre algo que gosto de frisar em todos os relacionamentos e isso inclui o relacionamento amoroso." Saga pontuou com um sorriso calmo.

"Pelo visto não é apenas o Mu que teve um bom mestre, não é, Saga?" Aldebaran sorriu também. Era encorpado e um pouco mais desenvolvido que os demais e já havia provado os sabores do sexo. Sentia-se confortável com seu corpo e com seus relacionamentos, mesmo que não profundos.

"Ora, Shion foi mestre dele também!" Mu logo reclamou.

"Quem manda ser o ancião do Santuário?" Máscara da Morte fez galhofa apenas para receber um olhar mortal de Dohko. Que por acaso também tinha mais de duzentos anos.

"Onde estávamos? Ah, sim. Prosseguindo, para os romanos, as relações homossexuais eram conhecida como amor grego e..."

Risadas. Gritaria. Aiolia e Milo trocando olhares de descrença e de divertimento ao mesmo tempo.

"No meu país seriam todos presos e surrados." Máscara da Morte comentou, ouvindo a concordância de Shura em seguida.

"Infelizmente no meu também." Aldebaran ficou mais sério. O Brasil não era nada avançado em direitos dos homossexuais. Quer dizer, estava indo, aos poucos, mas não era o bastante.

"Desse jeito essa aula não termina nunca, Saga." Shion falou um pouco mais alto para ser ouvido. "Deixe que eu termino." O Grande Mestre expandiu o cosmo fazendo todos se aquietarem. "O que importa que saibam é que todos, sem exceção, devem ser respeitados. E também que, se para os romanos as relações homossexuais eram aceitas se fossem entre um aristocrata e seu escravo, não era tolerada entre dois cidadãos romanos pelo aspecto de submissão já explicado por Saga. Já na Grécia, o mais comum era que houvesse relações entre um homem mais velho, o mestre, e um mais novo, seu aprendiz. Era como um aprendizado."

"Perfeito." Dohko exclamou e pediu atenção para complementar. "Aliás, se não sabem, há variados rumores de que o famoso Caio Júlio César era conhecido por ser a esposa de todos os homens e o marido de todas as mulheres, o que iria contra a ideia de que o homem deveria apenas penetrar outro como sinal de poder em Roma. Não teremos como saber disso, mas sabem como é, onde há fumaça, há fogo." Dohko gargalhou. Geralmente se dizia de um político romano que era homossexual passivo apenas para ataca-lo devido à ideia de submissão que isso passava.

"Quanta informação. Vou ficar com dor de cabeça." Afrodite revirou os olhos. Não se importava minimamente com o que qualquer pessoa pensasse a respeito de si.

"Vão é escrever o texto que eu pedi." Saga reiterou.

"Sim, senhor!" O jovem cavaleiro dourado de áries sorriu.

"Mu..." Shion aproximou-se do lemuriano mais jovem.

"Sim?" Mu levantou o olhar com um tanto de dúvida.

"Se eu fosse seu pai biológico não estaria tão orgulhoso. Seu presente foi lindo. Obrigado. Você é muito mais que alguém que amo. Você é meu legado, meu presente, meu futuro."

"Mestre!" Mu sentiu o coração quase parar. Shion era tudo!

"Diga a ele. Não titubeie. Apenas diga a ele." O Grande Mestre, Shion de Áries, murmurou para Mu, o futuro cavaleiro de Áries. "Shaka é um homem e tanto. Apesar da pouca idade, eu sei... Vocês são almas gêmeas."

Mu corou. Tossiu. Ficou sem graça. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e entregou a Shaka uma pequena página de pergaminho. Nele estava escrito apenas que Shaka era sua razão de lutar, mas o virginiano não lera ainda.

"Hum?" Shaka fincou o olhar nos verdes olhos bonitos do ariano.

"Ora, você não pode ser tão idiota. Você sabe. Você sempre sabe. Leia, só isso." Mu voltou para seu lugar.

"Para escrever o texto, Saga, posso falar sobre lutar para salvar, lutar para sobreviver e lutar por amor? Essa é a essência de um cavaleiro, não é mesmo?" Shaka falou observando o geminiano, uma sombra estranha sobre o cosmo dourado do protetor da terceira casa.

"Descobriu por quem lutar, virginiano?" Saga respondeu sentindo uma dor de cabeça estranha.

"Sim. Por Atena e por... Um amigo." Corou intensamente e seu coração sabia. Sempre soubera. Morreria por Mu de Áries.

"Sejam felizes." Saga respondeu.

"Quem?" Shaka perguntou já sabendo a resposta após ler o pergaminho.

"Você sabe." Foi a resposta de Saga.

"Sim, eu sei." Shaka respondeu manifestando o cosmo quase infinito que possuía.

"Shaka..." Mu falou baixinho.

"Você também é minha razão de lutar..." Shaka respondeu.


End file.
